The King's Past
by SorryI'mReading
Summary: The rebel attack has happened, leaving only the queen left. After Maxon discovers something incredible about his father's past, will he forgive him for all that he has done? SPOILERS FOR THE ONE


**Hey everyone, so this is my first fanfic of the selection, so please review. I feel like I know where I am going with this story, but I need suggestions. This is if the rebel attack happened, but Queen Amberly lived. I started writing this before I read Happily Ever After. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Maxon's POV:**

As I was coming up from my safe room, I heard a guard behind me, running. I was hobbling, as I was pretty hurt, so the guard caught up to me rather quickly. I looked in his eyes. And that is when I knew it. Something was wrong. I didn't know that these would be the words. "Your father has been killed by the rebels." I feel my legs wobble. But first, I need to know about my mother. "An- and my mother?"  
The guard's eyes lighten up. "Yes, actually, she wanted to see you."  
"Wait!" I hear a call. "Maxon!" I turn around.

 **America's POV**

I was still in the hospital, but I was about to be cleared up and sent on my way. I finally got out, and I see Maxon talking with a guard. All I know is that I need to talk to him, to see and be caught in by those dark brown eyes. Suddenly, he looks sick, but then lightens a bit. I see them walking away. "Wait!" I yell, "Maxon!" He still doesn't turn around, and I wonder why he won't respond. I decide to give up and look at my room. It is not as messy as I thought it would be, so I start cleaning.

 **Maxon's POV**

I finally come down to Kriss's room, and I ask softly, "Can I come in?"  
"Huh? Oh, yes, sure Maxon."  
I turn the knob and see her, and decide to tell her about my father,"Kriss?"  
"Yes?"  
"I wanted to tell you that my father has died."  
"Oh. Maxon this is awful because he was so nice to everyone!" I know that the exact opposite is true, but one of the only people who knows is America. I realize I still haven't proposed to America. After some small talk with Kriss, which I honestly did not really listen to, I walk over to America's room, and I see her cleaning up. She is so nice and caring. I approach her gently, "America?"  
"Yes Maxon? Is anything wrong?"  
"Maybe, because my father has died." I look into her eyes, but I can't find anything. Honestly, I don't know how I feel. I know that my father was so cruel, but he was my father. I look, and she is just as confused as I am.  
"Maxon- I, I don't know exactly how I feel about this."  
"Same, but I wanted to ask you something." I stop. No I can't do this right now. "If you could have a date with me tonight."  
Her eyes loom confused, "Is the selection still on?" I smile because I know the answer. Yes it is, but for now. But I can't let her know that. All I do is shrug and I leave. I go to my room, and pace a bit. Do I _really_ miss him? How could I miss someone who was so cruel to me? I decide that I don't have to figure this out yet that it is all okay. As I am pacing through the hallway when I bump into a maid. I see that it is one of America's maids, I think her name is Anne. "Hello, Anne?"  
She just smiles at me, "Yes! You remembered your majesty! Is there anything that you want me to do?"  
"Oh yes Anne, you see, something very good will happen to America soon."  
"Really? What?" I smile at her interest, and whisper the rest,  
"very soon I am going to propose to America, so we are going to need to update the princess suite for her." I pull back, searching her for signs of emotion, but she is paralyzed, so I shook her. "Anne, Anne," I take my hands off her and she suddenly awakens.  
"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about how everything was going to look like. But Maxon, I really think that you made an excellent choice!" She walks away, and I can't help but notice a new skip in her step. All I can do is laugh. I go to my mother to tell her about my decisions. I walk down the hall. I knock on her door. "Come in!" Her soft voice calls.  
"Oh Maxon! It is so nice that you came I want to talk to you!"  
"Yes mom?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about your father." I dreaded this.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I've heard some rumors about him hurting people. Now, I want to know the truth. Did he really hurt people," she pauses and then gasps, and the next words come out in a whisper,"or, or you?"  
I need to tell her the truth. But it pains me so much to say this. "Yes. He did."  
She looks so frightened, she looks scared. "How did he?"  
"He whipped me," Now I started crying, "So many times and they hurt so much when he did it. He's been doing it since I've been 13."  
"How did I not know? What? Just How? I thought he was so nice. I knew he was upset about his parents, probably traumatized by the experience, but I never knew he would do this. To our only child, who would rule! I loved him so much and yet he did this. Why, how could I ever love him? Wait, show me where he whipped you."  
I wince, I never wanted to show her this, but i know I have to. "This is it."  
"Oh my goodness" Her eyes are very wide.  
"Now now, don't be so hard on yourself, because I survived, and this was not why I even came here. I wanted you to know that I have made my choice. To be my bride. Do you want to know?''  
"Of course! Who is it?"  
I smile at her amusement, and answer, "Lady America."  
"Yes! Yes! Thank you so much for choosing her?"  
"Why? Why should I not choose Kriss."  
She takes a deep breath. "Because Lady Kriss is a northern rebel."  
"What? Why is she here? We should take her to the dungeons! Now!"  
"No, stop Maxon. Hear me out."  
"Fine. Alright."  
"Your father, as you know, rigged the selection. Your father picked Kriss based off of information he got off of other rebels. He knows exactly what they want. He never told me, but I think that you will know soon. He knew that she wouldn't hurt you, but thought that you should marry her because it would secure rebel ties, calming them down a bit so they would not attack as much. Yet, even as you kept her around, they did not stop. But by what the rebels have told us, they want the opposite. Anyway, I thought you made an excellent choice. Now let's go and reschedule a proposal, where maybe it won't be as violent then."  
"Okay, well then, see you later mother." I go back to my room where I look at the ring. It is beautiful, with both of our birthstones and a diamond. I hope she likes it. Then I go down to arrange a date. It will be this Saturday when I chose my bride, and I couldn't be more excited.

* * *

 **Okay Everyone I hoped that you liked it. I think that I may also make a story with Kriss's POV. What do you think. Please review and tell me what you think about that and the story. Cool. Bye!**

 ** PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE GETTING THEM AND READING THEM OVER**


End file.
